An internal combustion engine includes a sliding bearing that bears a force in a radial direction of a crankshaft, and a thrust bearing that bears a force in an axial direction of the crankshaft. The sliding bearing is disposed in a bearing hole of a bearing support portion provided in a cylinder block, and rotatably supports a journal of the crankshaft. Further, the thrust bearing is a bearing having a bearing surface in a half-split ring shape, and is disposed in a circumferential edge of the bearing hole in both side faces of the bearing support portion.
Various thrust bearing shapes have been conventionally proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes to adopt a so-called taper land bearing in which a taper land including a taper surface is formed on a bearing surface as the thrust bearing. According to a configuration of the taper land bearing like this, a load capacity of the bearing surface increases, so that friction on the bearing surface is reduced.
Following is a list of patent literatures which the applicant has noticed as related arts of embodiments the present disclosure.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2014-040899 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2010-071312 A
Patent Literature 3: JP 2003-113928 A
Patent Literature 4: JP 2014-202295 A